Forgotten
by that-girl-writing-fanfics
Summary: Raven and Robin had been so close after the world almost ended but something happened and now Raven feels so forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note- this is my new beginning I will update this and finish it with in a timely manner, and I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans

Was I supposed to be upset? Was I supposed to be sad that people felt okay about blowing me off? This was the tenth time he had just left me hanging, just left me to figure out that he hadn't really wanted to hang out. Whatever though I don't care or that's what I kept telling myself. Robin had left me here alone again.  
After the whole world ending and then not ending ordeal me and Robin had become closer. And sometimes he would slip a note under my door the night before telling me to meet him somewhere so we could just hang out and talk. But recently he hasn't been showing up. When ever he didn't show up I just thought about that first time we hung out.  
The night after everything went back to normal someone pushed a note under my door and it said, "Meet me at the park bench close to the book store at 11:00", when I checked the hallway no one was there so I went to bed and the next morning I was at the bench by 10:30. I walked around a bit and waited until when I walked over to the bench and there was Robin, waiting for me. I sat down next to him and we talked for hours we talked about how we felt, how he had felts so guilty about not knowing, not helping me with that whole thing sooner, we talked about how I felt guilty for being the cause of it all and it was wonderful, just being able to talk to someone about that, to be able to talk about anything that was over it was about 6:30 but it had felt like mere moments. We walked home together and when we got back it was as if nothing had happened.  
Until the next time a note was slipped under my door and we met again. Soon we knew everything about each other. I knew about a time when Robin thought of suicide and he knew of when I was young and happier. It was amazing being able to connect with him like that.  
Now here I am, though alone on a park bench near the book store and here Robin isn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note- Thank you to Jinx for that comment and thank you to every one who read my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans

After an hour of sitting alone and reminicsing by myself, I decided it was time to head back to the tower. I walked slowly not wanting to go back, not wanting to even look at Robin and know he had blown me off. But I had to go back so I did, it did not take long to get there I floated there thinking aout Robin . I slipped in unnoticed, as usual, I went straight to my room to meditate a bit. I walked in and crossed the room over to my bed and I started to hover and chant, "Azerath Metrone Zinthos" over and over again. I let thoughts of Robin leave me, I let my mind empty of every thing, for that little while.

Knock Knock

I got off my bed and opened the door, it was Beast Boy.

"What?" I asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"You weren't answering your communicator, Robins in trouble with Johnny Rancid." Beast Boy told me. I didn't even want to think about him.

"Where are Starfire and Cyborg?" I asked.

"I don't know" He replied.

"Fine I guess we have to go save the day." I told Beast Boy as I dragged him by the back of his shirt to go help Robin.

Beast Boy and I quickly found Robin and saw that he was being chased by Johnny Rancid and it did not look like he was going to win this fight. Beast Boy took another moment to absorb the situation while I just swooped in and started to Chase Johnny Rancid. He didn't notice me so I was able to easily take a chunck of road and throw it at him. But that didn't stop him, it just made him angry and direct that anger towards me rather than Robin.

"Raven, what are you doing?" He yelled.

"Saving your butt." I replied as I easily blocked Rancids attacks.

I didn't see Beast Boy any where, I saw Robin. He was hesitating. FInally I was able to give Johnny Rancid a nice blow to his side and as I went to give the final blow he reacted quickly and punshed me in the side, hard. I didn't have any time to recover he just kept throwing punches at me. There was a small break from the punches and I took the chance to throw one last large rock at leaving him with his legged pinned to the ground by the rock.

I looked around, Beast Boy was no where in sight, he probably ran back to the tower. while Robin was talking to the police. I was in the process of landing but when I started to put weight on my feet I felt a seering pain shoot through my rib cage. I quickly rose again but a dull ache remained.

When Robin was done talking to the police he came over to where I was while the police went to handcuff Rancid and put him in a cop car.

"Hey, are you okay?" Robin asked

"Ofcourse." I said, not wanting to see how hurt I really was, emotionally and physically.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I said not wanting to even think about to day.

"I don't know, it looked like you took a couple of hard blows." He said. I had thought he was talking about blowing me off.

"I'm fine." I said as I floated towards Titan Tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it!

I floated off to my bedroom with out stopping to talk to Robin or to find any of the other Titans. When I got there I took off my clothes to get a look at where rancid got me. My ribs were already turning black and blue and the were tender to the touch. I checked my self for another injuries- just some minor scratches. I put my clothes back on and went to meditate when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it!?" I yelled, a little part of me hoping it to Robin.

"Starfire." She yelled through the door.

"Come in, I guess." I yelled back.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm fine." 'He said in an annoyed tone.

"Robin told me what happened with Johnny Rancid." Starfire said looking down at her hands.

"Yeah what did he tell you?" I asked.

"He said that you got hurt in the fight." She said softly.

"Yeah, did he also tell you that I had save his butt?" I said anger rising with in me. Get in under comtrol, don't be angry.

"No." SHe said looking down

"I had to save him and yoi guys weren't there for backup!" I yelled anger taking over.

"I'm sorry Cyborg and I, we did not know." Hs esaid pleading.

"That is no excuse we are a team and I thought we were supposed to stick together! Help each other, be there for each other!" I yelled. items started to fly across the room.

"Raven, I am Sorry." Starfire said.

"That doesn't fix anything, Get out." I yelled at her and she quickly fled my room.

I sat there for a while just fuming over everything that had happened

disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans


End file.
